Candy From a Baby
by Kristina1
Summary: When the Digi-gang meets up with a new friend, why are they suddenly getting attacked? And why is he so curious as to their every move? Please R/R!


A/N: I don't own most of these characters; Bandai, TOEI, Saban, and Fox Kids own Digimon/ Sammie owns Foxmon (website: [www.crestoffriendship.faithweb.com][1] or e-mail at [Foxmon_and_Sammie@prodigy.net][2]) / Foximon belongs to Jennifer (e-mail at [qscvhu@netzero.net][3]) / Cunomon belongs to Lexxy (website: [www.geocities.com/cunomon][4] or e-mail at [ussfantasy@hotmail.com][5] ) / Jaymon is my character ( e-mail: [khunter86@hotmail.com][6] )/ Ayumimon is Krystle's Digimon( e-mail: [kmrats9@hotmail.com][7] ). **DO NOT TAKE THEM WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!** *Thank you and have a great day*

Chapter One: Enter Aleksimon

Donjemon watched silently from his cover in the undergrowth at the group of slumbering Digi-destined. They were so easy to fool! They hadn't noticed him, even after he'd been trailing them for weeks. The one named Foximon was in love with Gomamon, Jaymon was after Cunomon, and the other called Ayumimon was all out for Gabumon. Of course, the humans were no exception. Matt and Sammie were together, Taichi and Jennifer, TK and Kari, even Krystle and Izzy had a certain bond. (Yes, I know there are other fans for these people, but this is just how I'm pairing them up.)

This would be a whole lot easier than he had expected. He had seen the others fail, one right after the other. Devimon, Etamon, Myotismon, Metalseadramon, etc … none of them had paid too much close attention to the ordinary lives of the Digi-destined before presenting themselves. He now knew their strengths – and weaknesses. It would be easier than taking candy from a three year old.

Foxmon awoke early the next morning. She softly padded away from Sammie, who was still asleep on Matt's shoulder. She walked down to the nearby lake, noting that Gabumon was already up, followed closely by Ayumimon. Jaymon was sitting down by the water's edge, taking in early morning sunlight.

"Hiya, Foxmon!" she called out cheerily. She had obviously been up for sometime, since she was known to be a bear in the early hours.

"Hi. Where's Yumi gone with Gabumon?" Foxmon asked as she stepped gingerly into the cool water.

"Oh, she's got him to play some game. I think it might be 'wake-everybody-up-as-fast-as-you-can'. If it is, I'm gonna stay rrriiiggghhhttt here! The others can be just like me some mornings."

Sure enough, a duo of singing voices was followed by exasperated shouts and a few curses riding the wind with a few leaves from a dying tree. Jaymon shook her head.

"What's wrong with them?" Foxmon asked with a crafty gleam in her eye. " I thought that everyone liked the Barney theme song…"

Later that day, the Digi-gang was taking the day off from hiking.

Jennifer leaned onto Taichi's shoulder as they watched the Digimon play with TK, Kari, Krystle, Matt, and Sammie. Kristina joined Sora and Mimi in their talk on favorite (and least favorite) singing groups or solo singing stars.

"Oh, well, I don't mind her singing as much as her wardrobe'" Mimi commented.

"She does over-do it a lot. Her shirts go so low that you can see her belly button through the top!"

"Who, Brittany Spears?" 

"No, M2M. Of **COURSE** Brittany Spears, silly! Who else is that obsessed with their belly button?"

Joe watched jealously as Lexxy pulled in a fish with help from Izzy. Whenever he tried to fish, Gomamon would suddenly feel the urge to go swimming right next to his bobber.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…" Patamon had covered his eyes and began counting while the others who were playing hide-and-seek ran away from the little Digimon. "…Seven, eight, nine, ten…" Patamon suddenly stopped and raced over to Taichi. "I forgot what comes after ten."

"Eleven," replied Jennifer, doing her level best not to break down laughing from Patamon's innocence. 

"Thanks!" Patamon dashed back to his original spot and picked up from where he left off. "Eleven, twelves, thirkteen, forkteen, fifteen, sikteen, seventeen, eighkteen, ninkteen, twenny! Ready or not, here I come!" With that, he scurried into the surrounding foliage to "tag" somebody or somemon.

He ran onward, expecting to see someone's feet under a bush. He was so absorbed in his work that he forgot to look straight ahead of him. Patamon ran directly into someone, bowling them over.

"Whoa, little guy!" they called to him, "the speed limit is 50 mph, don't cha know!" Patamon had somehow ended up on his head, looking up at the new Digimon.

"Who are you?" The Digimon was deep purple with a blue underside and feet. Black spikes ran down his entire back, and a yellow horn protruded from between his eyes.

"My name is Aleksimon. Do you know Jaymon or Kristina? OR one of her brothers or cousins?"

"Yeah!" Patamon happily replied. "Jaymon's hiding right now, but Kristina's with the others."

"Gotcha, kid! See ya later!" Aleksimon leapt over Patamon, who was still lying crookedly on the ground. He righted himself and waved a cheerful farewell to the Digimon before returning to his game.

Taichi had begun to drowse off with Jennifer still leaning on his shoulder when a Digimon wandered nonchalantly through their campsite. It looked over at him, but didn't appear to be too worried about him. Jaymon suddenly came out of nowhere, ramming it in the side as Taichi became fully awake.

"What the-" Jennifer fell over as Taichi leapt up, ready to fight.

Donjemon was only a Rookie Digimon, but he was known far and wide for his cunning and stealth. His mind-controlling powers allowed him to "become" whatever Digimon he could take control of, at least partially.

He raked his claws across a stone, preparing them for battle. He would be sneaking into the Digi-destineds' lives like nobody's business. They wouldn't suspect a thing, but sometimes it was best if they fought amongst themselves. Of course, e needed someone that he knew could get through their lines of defense and straight into their trust. 

And that took care of it. Just. Like. That.

Aleksimon was sent flying from Jaymon's attack on his side. He rolled over, sometimes above Jaymon, sometimes below her. They came to a stop, Jaymon finally gaining the upper claw. The two looked at each other for a moment, snarling at the other, their faces centimeters away from each other.

Jaymon suddenly burst into laughter and hopped off of his stomach. Aleksimon sat up, chuckling happily at Taichi and Jennifer's confused faces.

"C'mon, don't you get it? It was a game!" Jaymon chortled. 

"Ha, ha. I'll show YOU a game if you pull that stunt one more time…" Taichi threatened.

"Taichi, you're so darned cute when you're mad."

"Cut it out, Jenn. You're just sayin' that!" Taichi flushed a deep red at the compliment whipped out of the blue.

Kristina, Sora, and Mimi had come over to see what all the fuss was, and Kristina was thrilled to see Aleksimon. She dashed forward to shake his outstretched claw like one would with a dog.

"Aleksimon, how are you? Seems to me as if you haven't found your partner yet."

Aleksimon's ears drooped miserably. "No. I was hopin' that you had seen them."

"No such luck. Look out, here comes Patamon, back from playtime with his friends!" Kristina announced as if he were on camera (you know, haven't your parents ever had a recorder and said " hhhheeeerrrreee's so-and-so!" all the while embarrassing you?).

"It's our naptime right now," TK explained drowsily. Matt was holding his hand, and Sammie led Kari back, who was rubbing her eyes in an exhausted manner.

"G'night, ev'rybody," she told her brother in a sleepy voice.

"Same to you, Kari," Taichi called after her. She wandered off groggily, leaning on Sammie's guiding hand. Foximon and Gomamon had come out of their hiding places, and now met with much nose rubbing and giggles.

Gabumon lay down under the spreading shade of a tree, knowing that this was one of the few times that the camp grew quiet. He took the opportunity to rest while it was available to him.

As Sammie helped Matt put the younger ones to sleep, Foxmon lounged in the sun. Cunomon was enjoying himself in a high tree branch where the wind blew through.

Jaymon watched as Kristina related their latest adventures to Aleksimon, after having listened to his. Apparently, he had been searching the Digi-world over, doing his best to find his partner, not knowing if he or she was even there yet. He had crossed paths with Elekimon at Primary Village, and had been told to send a message to TK. He had also visited Gennai's house occasionally on stormy nights instead of sleeping outside on a wet pallet of grass. 

Donjemon watched the proceedings fro a high branch on a tree. His trap was set, and the Digi-destined wouldn't know what had hit them. He nearly giggled in anticipation. His two dark wings fluttered as phase one of his plans slipped by, unnoticed by his enemies.

He was glad that he had only a few minions; he didn't want to have to worry about too many suck-ups that way. He was a fair leader, and rewarded generously. But then again, he knew that pride and riches could be the destruction of Digimon, and he had long ago vowed to never be over-confident. That was where Piedmon and the other Dark Masters had failed. Donjemon knew better than that. 

Aleksimon had begun to explore the camp while the others chatted or catnapped. He looked over the trees to an over hanging cliff. It was a dangerous spot. He suddenly had the sensation that he was being watched, and the spikes down his back bristled. He cautiously turned his head, but the feeling had already passed. 

Aleksimon glared cautiously at the surrounding forest before glancing at the cliff again. It was almost the perfect trap if it collapsed.

Sora watched Aleksimon scouting out the camp, seemingly curious of every little thing he found. If it were possible, it looked to her that he was more worried about the landscaping than the people or Digimon in it. 

He trotted over in their direction, shaking his head in a peculiar manner.

"What's wrong, Aleksimon?" she hailed the Digimon.

"I don't like it here. Have you guys surveyed this entire area?"

"No, why?"

"I get this weird feeling that we shouldn't be here. It's almost like disaster is waiting to happen. What exactly, I'm not sure. I mean, what Digimon are you guys up against right now?"

Mimi had been listening in on their conversation and piped up, "Thank goodness it's not anybody yet. I do so HATE fighting!!!" Aleksimon hung around for a while longer until the conversation began drifting towards the real world again.

Izzy was typing furiously away at his computer, as if he were playing a Nintendo 64. (Hey people, there are just so many darned buttons on the thing, you're just supposed to push them all. I've only got SNES and Game boy, but there aren't 198 buttons on every which side! How do you people do it?) Aleksimon looked over his shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?" 

No response.

"Ahem! I said what are you doing Izzy?" Jaymon watched him as he tried unsuccessfully to get a response. She flew over to his side.

"No, silly! TK and Kari need to wake up anyway! You're supposed to do it like this." She leaned down close to Izzy's ear and suddenly placed her claws on his shoulder. "WHATCHA DOIN', IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jaymon chuckled fiendishly as she flew off, leaving Izzy trying to un-pop his ears and TK and Kari beginning to wake up.

Aleksimon waited patiently for Izzy to be able to hear him before repeating his question.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to observe out what our subsequent confrontation will be. After A- (whoops! I can't put that for all the people who don't know what came after the Dark Masters)-mon was deleted and the Digiworld reconfigured, the evil wasn't necessarily put all together. Virus Digimon still exist, as do Data and Vaccine. Of course, whatever -mon we're up against will be a bit distinct. So far, they've chosen not to reveal himself or herself for one reason or another. That, however, still remains an inscrutability. Have I lost you?"

"You're trying to what?"

Izzy looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Don't tell me that I lost you."

"All right, I won't tell you."

Izzy didn't laugh at the joke, instead turning back to his typing. Aleksimon turned away at his bad sportsmanship and jogged out of the campgrounds. Sammie saw him leave and shrugged at Lexxy, who was watching the newcomer also. 

"I somehow don't feel right about something," Sammie said as if she were commenting on the weather.

"I know what you mean. It's just kind of an… ugh feeling, if you know what I mean," Lexxy agreed.

"Do you think it is Aleksimon?" 

"You could be right. Tentomon mentioned that he was a Data type, so he could be out to feather his nest. Do you think that's why we were sent back here?"

"I don't think that he'd be the one in charge, but he could be working for someone."

"All too true. We'll just have to wait and see."

_All too true! These Digi-destined still haven't caught on to me!_ Donjemon snickered quietly to himself. _Just wait and see my brilliant plan that will spell your downfall, Digi-scum!_

His wings brushed aside an over hanging vine as he trailed Aleksimon up to the cliff. Now all that was needed for his plan was just a little help from an old friend.

Aleksimon felt that he was being watched again. He tried to ignore the feeling as he looked down at the camp from the cliff. He knew that if he turned around, no one would be there. Loose rubble, boulders, and small trees were all that were around him. The whole cliff top was very unstable. 

He walked back down, the feeling resting heavily on his shoulders until he heard a muffled, angry shout from behind him.

The Digi-destined were fighting!

Aleksimon hurried on his way in time to see Greymon, Glorymon, and the other Champions attacking a Dragomon. Izzy's voice was barely audible above the fighting as Aleksimon dashed to the side of the Digi-destined.

"Dragomon is an Ultimate Digimon from the sea. His Tentacle Claw isn't one of the best attacks to be caught up in!"

"Are you sure we can beat him with only champions?" Aleksimon called out.

"No, we're gonna have to take it up again! Greymon!"

All the Digimon who had done a lot of damage to the Virus type went up another level. MetalGreymon, Garudamon, WereGarurumon, Angewomon, and MegaKabuterimon attacked with a relish. Dragomon was defeated, but not deleted. He snarled at the Digi-destined as he ran off, leaving behind an enthusiastic group of Digimon.

Donjemon waited as Dragomon came up behind him. "No time for talk now. Good work. You must have lowered their defense a bit; they won't be expecting a second attack!"

   [1]: http://www.crestoffriendship.faithweb.com/
   [2]: mailto:Foxmon_and_Sammie@prodigy.net
   [3]: mailto:qscvhu@netzero.net
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/cunomon
   [5]: mailto:ussfantasy@hotmail.com
   [6]: mailto:khunter86@hotmail.com
   [7]: mailto:kmrats9@hotmail.com



End file.
